


Sunday Mornings

by KorrieBoo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breakfast, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorrieBoo/pseuds/KorrieBoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves 'Sunday Morning Lou'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic. So if it sucks sorryyyyyy. I've got a chaptered one coming soon! Thanks for readingggg! xoxo

Sunday mornings are Harry's favorites. He always, always is woken up by a very cuddly Louis clinging to him like his life depends on it. After Harry wakes he'll detach himself from Louis to venture into the kitchen to make his beloved Lou breakfast. As Harry cooks French toast he glances down at his black wedding band. Every time he looks at it he's overwhelmed with love for Louis. Without his Lou he would be lost. He knows Louis feels the same. Eventually Louis emerges from their bedroom wearing only Harry's old sweater and rubbing his eyes like a toddler. Harry finds it adorable. "Hazza." Is all Louis says before he sleepily stumbles across the kitchen to attach himself to Harry. He's wrapped around Harry like an octopus. Harry sits down at the table with Louis in his lap. He loves this. They feed each other and sip their tea quietly. Once they finish Louis swivels in Harry's lap so he's facing him. He stares at the prominent love bite on Harry's collar bone and kisses it delicately. Harry grins. Morning Louis is his favorite Louis. As if Louis could read Harry's mind he smiles up at him and whispers out "I love you." Harry can't help but serge forward to place a sickeningly sweet kiss despite his morning breath. Louis pulls away and gags but his smile says otherwise. Harry really really loves him. "Your staring LouBear" Harry whispers. Louis blushes, which only morning Louis does.Normal Louis wouldn't be caught dead blushing. He recovers quickly though with a light smirk and a "Can't help it. You're just so pretty" Now it's Harry's turn to blush. Louis grins. They make it back into their bedroom for more cuddles. Louis trying to convince Harry that he can still be the big spoon. Although Harry knows otherwise he lets Louis have a go at it. It's a bit awkward at first seeing as Louis is a head shorter than Harry but eventually they work it out. And fit perfectly. About an hour into their cuddles Louis leans down to Harry's ear to whisper "I really really really love you. With all my heart, HazzaBear. I'm so glad you're mine." And yeah. Not only does Harry love morning Louis but he loves his regular Louis just as much.


End file.
